


Saving Someone

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, This will be sad, basically everyone in nct is here, can i just call ten.. ten ion wanna call him anything else help, did i miss anyone im just rly lazy, he becomes real soft and possessive i guess, i love jaewin, jaehyun is a bitch at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this year, the human system can be replaced with technology that surprisingly works. Jung Jaehyun is the best man known to ever handle them and Dong Sicheng is in need of a computer heart to help him live again. Before, it didn't matter if who he saved had to leave, now, he wouldn't let him go to save his life.





	1. begin

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER HYPED FOR THIS I JUST GOT THIS PLOT OUT OF NOWHERE GIVE ME LOVE

Saving someone’s life was probably the hardest thing you could ever do in your life. Saving someone’s life almost sounds so impossible, because life, itself, is something you don’t own neither can you control. Saving someone’s life was a dream. You close your eyes and imagine it.

 _I’m scared,_ the most famous in the world as of today. Not only was the world filled with fear and darkness, the world was a huge nightmare none of us can just shoo away with the simple gestures we knew when we were young. The world only knows how to depend, not to defend.

Jaehyun begs to differ, as a doctor, he lived a hard-knock life. His tasks were difficult, most importantly, he watches over almost everyone—whether he knew them or not. It was a pile of people riding on top of his back and Jaehyun accepts it as if it was a challenge in an application game like Temple Run or another.

It doesn’t matter though. When Jaehyun finishes any sort of task, he just shrugs it off, knowing it’s nothing but done and a memory now. Things that happen in his life become history so quick that if memory balls were real, he’d be more than just a bowling alley internally.

It didn’t bother him, even if people leave him or not, they’ll just be in the back of his head mostly. So, he didn’t even care anymore.

No one even wanted to mess with him. Jaehyun is the best doctor in their city but the most intimidating as well. Everyone who dared to look his way could think of _being so scared._ Jaehyun was an instrument of fear.

The world was filled with fear and darkness,  Jaehyun is one of the reasons why.

“Your shift ends at 5:30, why aren’t you packing up?” Yuta asks, leaning on the door frame, playing with the pen in his hand. Jaehyun only gives him a glance and turns back a second after, “Not like I have anything to do after this. Malls are closed, I’d be surprised if I can buy a new wallet at this hour,” Yuta’s eyes are suddenly fixated on the wall clock.

He gives him a nod, “I’d be surprised as well, you plan on going shopping after your shift? You really are different,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, shoving his folders into his bag and stands up, “or maybe I should try working with that well deserved sleep I could’ve owned if it weren’t for that emergency patient that got on my nerves.”

Yuta only lets out a loud laugh, and the sound of his fingers playing with the pen echoes in the room, “Pathetic. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jae.” Jaehyun laughs back, “if I come to work, that is.”

Yuta nods in realization, turning on the computer which illuminated his face not so long after, “I consider that, have a great sleep!” Jaehyun smiles and waves, shutting the door after shouting an I will to Yuta.

He sighs, seeing the dim lighted hallways of the hospital ward. To think it was 5 in the morning and he’s pacing down the hallways that merely had any light. He may not show it but if Jaehyun wouldn’t keep up his cold and heartless demeanor, he would’ve peed his pants by now.

So he quickens his steps, almost running out if that was possible and when he gets near the guard, he grabs his shoulder and pants. “Whew! I had to jog my way out there, officer. You know, I rarely do get to jog nowadays!” He thinks of an excuse fast, clicking his tongue and winking. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Jaehyun hurries out of the building, the silence of the bustling city in the morning was peaceful. It soothed Jaehyun’s nervous and scared build, not to mention was he still a little wary thinking that someone was following him; caused by the walk in the eerie hallway.

But now, it’s quiet. He always enjoyed silence, or maybe he was just so used to it that he had grown to dislike the noise the world makes. Yeah, maybe he is.

There’d be no doubt at all, Jaehyun lived alone in a big house. He was rich, showering in money and coins but he had no company, except for his maids that he only talks to if he wanted his coffee to be a little sweeter than the usual. Most of his time was spent with sleeping, thinking, reading, studying and working.

He was a busy man.

When Jaehyun looks around to find an empty road and clean surroundings, he wished that the world was always like this. He checks the time and it was around quarter to six in the morning and the more he walked, people come and come with every step.

It was starting to get busy, the people are finally awake and Jaehyun realizes that he’s alone, and always will be. When people are up, he’s sound asleep or buried in the company of his books. When people are asleep, he’s in the hospital, working his butt off for people he could care less about. That was Jaehyun’s life.

He pushes the door open, greeted by his maid with a warm smile. He sets his bag down and runs up to his room to jump on his bed and wrap himself around his favorite sheets. Silence.

Jaehyun stops moving on the bed, his eyes staring holes at the ceiling as his body stilled on the mattress. It was comfortable but the world doesn’t look like it is. He turns to his left, finding picture frames that were empty, he even wonders why he put them up there—apparently he just forgot to put photographs in them, with all the time he spends on work and sleep he rarely gets.

So within the peaceful silence that circulated his room, Jaehyun doesn’t bother getting up. He stays right there, grabbing a pillow or two to keep in his embrace and he closes his eyes awaiting the downpour of tiredness to hit his system, it didn’t take long for it to take effect.

 

“What do you mean I have to be... different?” He looks up from the paper, his mother’s face had worry written on it. The doctor shrugs and massages her temples, reaching out to touch Sicheng’s chest. He thought it was an attempt to calm him down yet it was pointing out what was wrong with him.

He was not any older than 19 years, a college student that had big dreams, explains why he’s been anything but well nowadays. He had been offering free dance lessons to kids who aspire to be like him or rather kids that have the same ambitions as him.

It wasn’t so difficult, right? Sicheng thought it wouldn’t cost him an arm and a leg to do so, nothing like having to live in that house of theirs that he rarely does stay in; Heck! He doesn’t even sleep there as often as the others do.

Sicheng loved the outside, he doesn’t know if it was because he didn’t want to stay in their house because of his despicable family or it’s just that, he enjoys watching people come and go and how hard the realizations hit him when they do.

As much as Sicheng loved the outside, he hated the inside. The inside of their house, the inside of his head. _The inside of him._

_“So, you’re saying that my heart won’t be working the same as it did before? You’re saying I can die anytime if anything fucks up with me and my damn chest because my heart is in there?”_

Sicheng is scared and he won’t deny that. “This part of you gets weaker everyday, Sicheng… we have to fix it by any means because your family requests us to put ourselves to the very test and get you fixed and it won’t be so easy.”

He lets out a laugh that no one knew he had in there. Maybe it was a pained laugh, something everyone releases once their sadness had reached the very peak of it and they could hear their heart shatter into pieces inside of them except this time Sicheng’s heart was already broken before anything else could shatter it right now.

Only because he believes everyone had the will to live and even if they claim they don’t anymore, they still do. He’s one of those people.

 

The first thing that greets Jaehyun upon his wake was the sound of his phone immensely vibrating on his desk, annoying him to death as he groaned, grabbing for the device and pressed the green hesitantly. “Hellur?” He asks, face buried in his pillow.

“God, you sound drunk. It’s Ten.” Jaehyun runs his hand down his face, keeping himself awake as the birds chirped outside of his room. He glances to the right to check his clock, finding out that there were two more hours before his alarm would go off.

Into his ear went Ten’s muffled voice, going on and on and on. To Jaehyun it was just some voice and told himself that he shouldn’t pay attention at all, instead he focused on something that caught his eye a minute ago.

Oblivious to the fact Ten was, Jaehyun tries to stand up from bed with his wobbly legs. The house at this hour was apparently quiet; Though he doubts anyone would even make noise in this household, he’d die first if he woke up to racket because honestly, there are only two of them in this house and it’d be a ghost if there were noise.

“What the—Jaehyun, are you listening? For hell’s sake! This is an important letter from our-no wait-your boss! He’d kill you!”

Jaehyun could only roll his eyes, pushing his curtains open, meeting with the dark sky. The whole city was quiet once again, only a count of one up to four cars were running on the road as the buildings had started turning off lights.

Times like these Jaehyun is still asleep but almost awake. He regrets being who he is now, he just wants to be around people, maybe just once but that seems almost too close to **never ever** because who he is, is worse than a vampire.

“Please, Jaehyun, take me seriously, just this time. This… task isn’t anything ordinary.” Jaehyun finally breaks out of his reverie, snapping his head behind him, a look of enlightenment on his face as he slowly paces back to his bed. “Something different? I see.”

He could hear Ten sigh from the other line with a yawn following it, he could imagine Ten rubbing the sleep off of his eyes and he thinks it’s adorable but yet again, Jaehyun shouldn’t care because Ten was just another person from work who eventually wouldn’t even dare to associate anymore further with him not unless if it had to be about work. “Yeah, it sounds pretty hard but they said you can pull it off. It’s a technological surgery—transplant to be precise.”

Jaehyun nods with what he’s hearing. It’s the first time he’s going to handle this. He admits it’s the most critical thing he will ever do in his whole life and if it works, it could be a miracle.

He assumes he would be saving some teenager who’s probably dealing with a brain disorder, though it was as if the world was reading him thoroughly because when he started jumping into conclusions, Ten comes in with a few more words, “it’s a heart transplant by the way. It sounds so hard, do you think you can do this?”

He lifts his head up, re-thinking everything he’s done in the past and he starts doubting himself. He starts asking questions that no one can answer, he starts to become scared. Because _what if he kills the person and everyone wouldn’t just be scared of him—they’d be terrified of him._

He gulps the lump forming in his throat, shaking his head intensely in hopes to get rid of the thoughts that flooded his brain, “I think I can, yeah…” He dumbly replies causing Ten to widen his eyes in shock but he dismisses it and ends the call.

“I only think I can…” he mumbles, bringing the device to his lips, gently biting on the top of it. He’s nervous and he’s not telling himself he’s not. Anyone who would be in his place right now would feel the same. Anyone who would be in his place right now might’ve already backed out with just thinking on what could happen.

Why is he so damn different? Because he can save people, and if he can’t save himself, he saves others, whom he wishes would **_never ever_** feel the same.


	2. hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transplant is a day away, Jaehyun meets Sicheng and now he's going to prepare himself for the best of the transplant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY i have HUGE author's block and no one wants to help me get rid of it, I know this chapter's shit so I might edit it out soon or just leave it and like whip out my best with the next chapters, ugh I apologize
> 
> ALSO! I DID not /proofread/ so apparently this has a lot of mistakes, so I apologize one more time. pls forgive me

The phone ringing makes Jaehyun turn his gaze to where the sound came from. Yuta picks it up, answering calmly. Though it shouldn’t be much of a big deal that he’s getting a call right? Possibly could just be some delivery Yuta called for a while ago.

It couldn’t be a call from his recent client, asking for a quick meeting about the transplant that’s going to be done in the next two days, right? Jaehyun’s not sure, so his palms become sweaty as he watches Yuta speak to whoever it is on the phone intently and then turns away, feeling beyond bothered.

Not everyone is sure the transplant would even work. Who knew technology could be a cure though. Parents had always been going on with their mouths telling children that technology shouldn’t really be essential to life because all it brought was harm yet medical researchers were there to correct them.

It was announced around last year that technological transplants will finally be happening and that human organs can be replaced with a computer copy of whatever it is—same purpose but different function.

Jaehyun found that ridiculous, there was no way computers and man could be alike and he swore to God that he would never be a part of the technological transplant group ward. So when they took the test and trials to look for the best doctors to handle the job, Jaehyun was announced to have passed.

The moment he heard his name, he could hear Yuta’s chuckling from the side of his room and groaned. He tried several times, begging to his boss to terminate his contract with the technological transplant ward but Taeyong refused, no matter what kind of begging Jaehyun did.

Now, he’s assigned to do what he didn’t want to do in the first place. He told himself that he should just get it done with and leave, leaving could be more than an option, he’s done it so many times it wouldn’t be so hard now.

“God, Jaehyun, when will you ever listen to me?” Jaehyun almost jumped, staring at Yuta with wide eyes. He hadn’t noticed Yuta speaking until he felt the hard impact of a pile of papers being slammed into his head. “I-I’m listening now.”

Yuta doesn’t even look surprised, Jaehyun never did listen to anyone, not even Taeyong who happens to be his boss, so it’s not new. “Right… your client called and said that you’ll settle in with a meeting at 7 PM and the signing of contracts will happen there as well,” Yuta repeats, looking through the papers in his hands.

“Yikes…” Jaehyun sighs, Yuta nods, “yeah, yikes. This is what you get for ditching Taeyong for that date with Doyoung last month,” he looks for the nearest harmless thing and throws it towards Yuta’s direction with a scowl. “Dare to answer back another time, Nakamoto, I swear to the heavens, you’re never going to step inside this office again.”

With the threat, Yuta leaves Jaehyun’s side of the room, leaving him unsettled and nervous. Times like these, normal people would run up to their friends and ask for advice—as for Jaehyun, everyone knew he was different so even if he felt so afraid and wanted to black out dead on the floor, he kept what he’s feeling to himself.

He thought no one even cared to start with. He’s used to it, anyway, it doesn’t matter.

 

The bell rings when he pushes the door open, walking into the convenience store with ease. Sicheng gulps, feeling the lump forming in his throat and his eyes were welling up with tears. He stares at the display of instant noodles in front of him and hesitantly grabs a cup.

He stumbles upon his own feet on his way to the counter, not letting the hood fall off his head. He stands in front of the store clerk, not even bothering to look at them, with the sound of their voice telling him the price, he tucks his hand inside his pocket and with his luck, the money falls to the ground.

Sicheng crouches down with a grunt, his face showing how annoyed he was with himself and hands the store clerk the bill.

He scans the place in hopes to find a chair somewhere there. In contrast with the past event, Sicheng finds the best spot, his favorite spot, vacant. He merely runs after it, eyes filled with tears when he gets to it.

Pulling the lid open, the steam hits his face, making him feel comfortable. Lately all he’s had in his system was frigidness and that every time he tries to breathe in, it’s so cold.

Finally after some time, warmth fills up his body and he almost bursts into tears. Sicheng admits it; His life wasn’t the nicest thing to think about. To think his parents didn’t really pay him much attention, not until he’s on the floor, screaming out his lungs because he can’t breathe. Neither was he blessed with much friends, he had a few but they were always so busy that none of them had time to give Sicheng anything to offer.

With much anticipation, Sicheng almost dunks down the whole thing into his throat, tears still in his eyes as he drinks the soup. Breaking the chopsticks apart, he raises the noodles to try and give them some air to lessen the heat, he hears hard and rough pitter-patting beside him.

Just by him was the glass display of the convenience store, showing whoever passed by them and whatever was happening outside. Sicheng only had to look left to see that the rain was pouring badly outside.

It was raining cats and dogs, students even had to run into something that cover them up for the time being. Sicheng looks back at the rain and then to his food and then back to the rain, he smiles.

“Sicheng, is that you?”

“No.”

“Sicheng!” he doesn’t look, praying to God whoever it was would just leave him alone. He wasn’t in the mood to talk anyone right now most especially his friends because just an hour ago, he called them all but not even once did he get to contact them. The chair across his moves and he looks so annoyed.

“Are you mad?”  The boy asks, Sicheng lightly shaking his head. “I’m not,” he’s used to lying to them and to himself, it isn’t bad now. Whatever his mom taught him when he was young about lying was shrugged off of his mind and body, it’s not important anymore.

Sicheng _is_ mad and he didn’t just feel mad, he felt so useless and pathetic. Who wouldn’t be mad even? Maybe some sick person who would just brush their anxiety away; Unfortunately, it isn’t Sicheng.

“Look, I was busy, today was our midterms. I had to disregard anybody’s existence because I had to pass them plus I heard Jeno and Jaemin did another terrible mess at home so right now is not the best time to get on my nerves.”

Sicheng rolls his eyes and just nods, “yeah sure,” was all that left his lips making the boy slam his fist onto the small table. “Sicheng…”

“Taeil… I get it.” With a frown, Taeil lets his shoulders drop and push the cup forward to Sicheng, “I’m really sorry, Sicheng.”

It’s fine, apologize as many times as you want. Sicheng would still forgive you, even if it would never be alright now. “Let me stay for the night, I need to collect my thoughts.”

 

Yuta’s typing was starting to get louder, making Jaehyun whine and whip out his earphones to try and listen to classical music but it isn’t working. He’s pretty much tensed, afraid that his clients might not have a great first impression on him, there was an hour left until the meeting and Jaehyun’s shaking in his place.

“Calm down, will you. I can’t finish my essay,” Yuta bravely states. With a frightening glare on his face, Jaehyun slowly faces Yuta, scaring the older. “You have the guts to call me out when _you_ type on your keyboard so vigorously, it’s annoying!” He shouts causing Yuta to gasp and flatly type on his keyboard—less noise, that’s better.

Just when Jaehyun was about to get back to work and fixing himself up, the door opens. The two of them look at the threw opened door, startled. Ten stood before them, “what?”

“You don’t own that fucking door,” Jaehyun whines once more and Ten flashes him that eye-grin (if that was even a thing) at him, as if he had been happy he’s got a wrong answer on a test, “oops! My bad.” Jaehyun didn’t even press on the matter anymore further, instead he asks Ten on what his business was here just so he could get the boy out of the premises of his office.

“Well, I’m here to call you for the meeting. You know, it’s better early than late…” Ten shrugs. Yuta looks at Jaehyun, wiggling his eyebrows as Jaehyun stands up with an audible sigh. “You know, what you just said didn’t make any sense and God, why are you like this to me?”

Jaehyun was too caught up in being nervous that he hadn’t heard Ten’s light footsteps coming up behind him. A pair of hands lay on the frame of his back, his form getting pushed out of the room, “and what you’re doing right now is non-sense not a single percentage, relevant, so now, Yuta, Jaehyun will see you later because he has a very important meeting to attend to.”

“Right…” the elevator dings, the doors open and Yuta disappears. “Right.” Ten grins at the younger. Jaehyun didn’t look a single bit impressed, his lips were pressed into a thin line, eyes narrowed towards the older boy and his fist was balled on his side, Ten laughs it off.

The boy can’t lay a finger on him, in a matter of a fact, he’s not allowed to touch Ten, not if he had to give the boy a check-up and that happens every once in a blue moon. Ten was a really strong man, he can probably endure a rock being thrown to his head—a good idea for Jaehyun to test out soon.

The elevator dings once more. Once the doors open, he’s met with a group of people seated on the chairs, holding pens. He assumes they were the client’s family.

“Hello everyone, I’m Doctor Jung Jaehyun. I hope you all are having a great day, hmm?” The woman smiles back at him, grabbing his hand to shake it. He takes a seat, his eyes checking every person in the room, except for Ten that is.

The meeting starts and Jaehyun explains all that he can. Although he knew the fact that what happens in the transplant is his work and that if anything goes wrong that means he’s wrong. He wants to say sorry to them now because he doesn’t know whether this was the right thing or not.

The mother assures him that they’d forgive him for any damage and that they’d understand. Still and all, Jaehyun can’t keep himself still and he knows he’ll screw up one way or another.

The transplant was tomorrow and he still can’t hold a single thing steadily.

Not even his own breath.

“Well, why not meet your patient? Sicheng, say something.” All heads turn to the skinny figure sat beside the mother, Jaehyun gazes upon him curiously. Sicheng clears his throat and with a hitched breath he forces the words out of his mouth.

His eyes were lifeless, hollow and sad, beneath them were black spots and they seemed so heavy that Jaehyun thinks he needs to offer the kid some toothpicks to keep his eyes open. His whole body was skinny, looking close to a corpse, just not for the fact this boy was quite attractive but it doesn’t change the fact that he looked so hopeless that Jaehyun feels so sorry by just giving him a glance.

“I’m Sicheng, sorry for causing you troubles.” His words were caught in between coughs, lips looked so dry that he guessed he hadn’t had a single glass of water for the past 24 hours and he looked so tired, he might’ve not even had shut eye for quite some time.

Jaehyun flashes him the brightest smile he could muster, reaching out his hand to the boy. Sicheng looked at it, he just looked at it, Jaehyun waited for him to grab it and do the same with what his parents had done but no, Sicheng just looked at Jaehyun’s hand and without any other word, Sicheng looks away.

Jaehyun guesses that the kid had probably went through a lot lately. Seems like it so Jaehyun just leaves it there, carefully withdrawing his hand from where he had kept it hanging from, he coughs intentionally to rid of the awkward atmosphere and smiles again, “Sicheng, I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back on track. Do you trust me?”

Everyone knows how hard it is to earn trust from someone. Jaehyun relies on his title as a doctor to get them. As a doctor, you really have to earn everyone’s trust. You had to touch them, sometimes even _save their life,_ so trust was the biggest part of being a doctor, you _had_ to be trustworthy.

It was just a peaceful silence lingering in the room, Jaehyun awaiting for an answer. Sicheng wasn’t sure if he should, why the hell should he even trust him? Jaehyun looked so scary, he doesn’t want that man to place a finger on his skin, he knows it’ll hurt him. But for the sake of his own will to live, Sicheng lets his mouth betray his mind, “I trust you.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then, Si-“

“Call me Winwin.”

“Demanding,” Jaehyun mumbles under his breath, Ten gazing at Sicheng with narrowed eyes but Jaehyun dismisses it, keeping up with his bright demeanor and bows a little, “Then Winwin… I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	3. dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation is done, but in Jaehyun's dream. He's woken up by Yuta and finds out he's really done it, dream or not. But Jaehyun doesn't seem to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO sorry for a crappy chapter, I haven't updated in ages and I hate it when it happens to me with a fic I've fallen in love with so I pushed part of my author's block aside and tried writing this shitpile. I'll do better next time, I promise. I love u all.

_“Whatever happens, just be calm. You won’t be fully functional when you wake up, you have to remember who you are and it will be very difficult.”_

 

Jaehyun groans as he feels force pushing his weight onto the other side, he doesn’t even bother opening at least an eye to see who it was. A slap meets his cheek and he yelps, “wake up, you asshat!” Jaehyun’s eyes don’t open, instead he gives the person a closed eye glare—if that was even possible. “Sleeping that tight after a successful operation is unhealthy,” Yuta mumbles, setting the coffee mug on the desk.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun groggily asks, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. He yawns, grabbing the mug to take a sip and awaken his senses. “You have to watch over that Winwin for a month,” Yuta continues, unaware that the other man was a little surprised at that statement.

Jaehyun knew that this operation was a big thing. It wasn’t just simply saving that boy’s life, it was risking it at the same time—although every operation was like that, this one is a little different.

Who in the right mind would actually entrust their life to someone like Jaehyun and allow them to put a computer replica of their organ into their body?

Maybe Sicheng.

What Jaehyun did could even be called a miracle, it’s not like operations like these would _always_ be successful. In fact, in this whole year only two or three out of three hundred attempts were successful and one of those is Jaehyun’s first try.

He didn’t even know he’s done it, all he knows is that he woke up from a great nap and Yuta’s telling him he’s done a successful operation and that _he can’t get that precious sleep he’s been wanting for his whole life as a doctor._ Great.

“Can I sleep?”

“No.”

He sighs, taking a sip of the strong coffee Yuta had given him. Truly a dipshit of a secretary. “Yeah, you’re looking for ways so I can’t fall asleep,” Jaehyun deadpans, staring at the coffee inside the mug, “what coffee brand is this?”

“Don’t ask,” Yuta rolls his eyes, writing on paper, “Can you just get to Winwin’s room. I’m pretty sure that boy needs his treatments now.” Jaehyun groans once more, pulling a drawer open with a frown. He grabs a pen and that Barbie notepad Johnny gave to him during the holidays, “say, don’t you think Johnny was trying to get rid of this thing when he gave it to me?”

Yuta peeks from his place and shrugs, “don’t know, he probably thought you needed it more. The design speaks for itself,” Jaehyun merely throws the notepad towards the other but he holds himself back. He can get Yuta fired anytime anyway.

So when he finished writing the note, he puts his coffee mug on top of Yuta’s desk and bids him an almost inaudible goodbye. The moment he steps out of his office, he smells the scent of alcohol, very strong that is and he winces. Nothing new.

He steps inside the elevator when it dings, he lets out a sigh as he presses the number ‘8’ and the elevator goes up.

Jaehyun knew after the operation was another long journey, the whole thing goes on for a month or two. That was why he didn’t want to do it in the first place, every seminar made him fall asleep and all of the conferences was thrown at the back of his mind. He didn’t really pay attention to anything the moderators had said neither does he have any notes.

He shouldn’t even know anything about this but he passed the test and here he is, one of the doctors who’s done the operation and with a blink of an eye, he succeeded. He doesn’t even remember _actually_ doing it, he thought it was just a dream but apparently it isn’t.

The elevator dings once more, he’s greeted by a number of doors. Some of the doors had muffled screaming behind them, some had crying and the rest were just quiet or the sound of whatever television show was playing.

He makes his way to the door with the number he’s memorized. Beside it was a plate with the patient’s name engraved on it. _Dong Sicheng, we meet again._

He pushes the door open, and silence washes over. There’s no other noise that was heard but both of their breathing, it was calming. Just like the silent city when Jaehyun gets home from work. “Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad…” he mutters to himself as he walks into the room.

He finds Sicheng sound asleep on the bed, completely wrapped in sheets and he looks too caught up in dream land that Jaehyun would worry but Jaehyun could care less. Sicheng was none other than a patient, who he has to take care of for the next 30 days.

Sicheng was just another patient, _he’s just another patient._

No one is important to Jaehyun. Come to think of it, Yuta even wonders if this boy had family but sadly, no one knows who Jaehyun really is, what he has and what made him this kind of person. So Yuta, Ten and his other company had to adjust to it, even if it was hard to see someone change so drastically.

Jaehyun hates to admit it but he can’t get himself to care. Even if he wanted to, he’s so used to forgetting names and experiences and to live on with it captured in his chest.

He takes a seat on the space beside the boy on the bed, tracing his features with his eyes and he sighs again. “You poor thing..” he whispers, stroking the other boy’s hair. Whoever Sicheng should be in Jaehyun’s life, it can’t happen because what damage is done is damage and it’s the hardest thing to fix.

So when Jaehyun looks at Sicheng he finds his best mistake.

Sicheng’s eyes flutter open and Jaehyun’s hand was stopped abruptly by surprise, “oh hey, you’re awake.” He doesn’t remember why he’s admiring the boy, not to mention he’s been doing so for a few minutes. “What time is it?”

Jaehyun guesses he’s been asleep ever since the operation started, from Sicheng’s hoarse voice and the evident sleep on his face. “It’s 6:37 AM, good morning. Do you want something to eat-“ Jaehyun sets the tray of food in front of the young boy but he’s met with a scared gaze and a hand clutching to the part which he remembers he had cut open.

“What?” he blinks multiple times, awaiting a reply but Sicheng can’t seem to find the right words. His mouth agape, and he clamps it shut again.

“Does it hurt?” He’s about to say something but Jaehyun beats him to it. “It… does,” he looks down to the spot where the ache happens to be. Jaehyun lays a gentle finger on his chest and looks up to Sicheng’s face to find a pained look, “I believe it’ll be like that for a few more days, it might even malfunction and I have to worry about that.”

Something in Jaehyun’s voice didn’t sound nice to Sicheng. He sounds awfully unimpressed and he guesses the boy doesn’t want to be here. “what do you mean malfunction?”

“Oh, you know, technology and its antics. It will hurt… bad”

“You’re making me nervous,” Sicheng claims and Jaehyun chuckles before getting off of bed. “And hungry, so eat up!” he hands the boy the tray once more.

Jaehyun removes the stethoscope off of his neck and places it on the table beside the bed. Looking up at the TV which looks quite untouched and tries to check his reflection, “I just noticed you don’t really dress decently,” Jaehyun lets out a fake gasp and turns around to face the boy.

He’s glad Sicheng follows what he says, the boy was chewing carefully on his food, even trying to engage into conversation. “We don’t even have a uniform to start with except for that lab coat but aside from that, we’re free to wear whatever we wish.”

Sicheng nods, “yeah but you look like you’re someone my age.”

“It’s because I am, aren’t we the same age?”

“We are?”

“Maybe you just didn’t finish college,” Jaehyun stretches his arms up, speaking while doing so, facing his reflection in the television another time. Sicheng doesn’t say anything for a while and Jaehyun’s nervous he might’ve said something wrong. “I don’t have plans after I graduate so it’s understood why I didn’t finish college.”

“What are you saying? We all have plans! I bet you do but maybe you aren’t sure…” even if he shouldn’t care, Jaehyun’s starting to care. “Yeah sure… even if I don’t really remember much about me,” Jaehyun’s eyes widen a little and he re-takes the seat where he was a while ago and put a hand on the other’s cheek.

“You don’t?” Sicheng only gives him a firm nod and he stares at him in fascination, “did I really do that well?”

He stands up again, Sicheng’s getting dizzy with the amount of movement but not like he could tell Jaehyun. Jaehyun stands there, contemplating for a moment. He doesn’t know how he succeeded this good, he didn’t really expect he’d do well.

He doesn’t care and he didn’t care, how could he do that?

Whatever he did he has to find out if he _did_ do it. He doesn’t remember anything; he might’ve splashed himself with one of those syrups that make you forget about some things instantly but that seems unlikely. He paces back and forth, he’s not really sure if he is the man to blame for this.

_The records! I have to see the records, I can’t forget something **this big** I really can’t. Maybe I just really thought it was a dream the whole time I was doing it? Sounds ridiculous._

He turns around, eyes forced shut as he tries to get the words out of his lips. He stutters on the first try but eventually gets it out.

“Hey Sicheng, I’ll be- SICHENG!”


End file.
